


Catch Me If You Can

by narusasunaruheadcanons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cop!Sasuke, Hand Jobs, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slightly criminal!Naruto, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narusasunaruheadcanons/pseuds/narusasunaruheadcanons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto experiences lust at first sight upon being booked by the very sexy Officer Uchiha and Naruto is determined to get into the policeman's pants - by any means necessary! Even if that means breaking the law a little...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to post this drabble of Cop!Sasuke for ages, and well here it is now! This idea actually came to me by the help of my little sis, when we were talking about AU!NaruSasu. Enjoy!

The car was parked on the side of the road, obscured by some of the green foliage the surrounding trees provided. A shady cover encapsulated the vehicle, making what would have been a warm spring day rather tolerable. A metre away from said vehicle was a small sign that stood in open view next to the road. The _Speed Cameras Enforced_ sign stood out boldly, stark blue in contrast to the green landscape.

Inside the car, Sasuke sipped at his coffee before placing it back securely in the cup holder. It had been well over forty minutes since a car had driven through, or even been seen in the general vicinity of the area – exempting his of course. He sighed and shifted in his seat. Dead hours always seemed to drag on the most, he idly mused as he looked out at the road.

Sasuke Uchiha decided when he was eight years old that he wanted to become a police officer. He wanted to follow in the footsteps of his father, and his older brother – both of whom had died honourably in action. Losing his father was hard, and losing Itachi was even harder. His mother was all he had left, and Sasuke had promised himself that whilst he would still achieve his dream, he would make sure he would never die in action. That he wouldn’t abandon her.

Of course, at first she had adamantly refused. To have her husband and one of her sons taken from her by such a profession seemed to taint it, leaving his mother bitter and resentful towards the force. But Sasuke wouldn’t back down. It was his dream, and nothing or no one would keep him from it. Of that he made abundantly clear, and it wasn’t until his senior year of high school that his mother finally gave in and agreed he could pursue his lifelong career.

So Sasuke did, with gusto. He had breezed through his formal education and training without a problem, studying hard and never slacking. His mother, despite earlier hesitation, was proud. Three years onwards brought him to where he was now, a registered police officer for the Konoha Police Station. His father had worked here, Itachi had worked here, and now Sasuke was working here as well. Some of the more senior officers had accepted him without question; those who had witnessed the cycle of the Uchiha family through the police force knew they were capable beyond all imagining.

And Sasuke had to admit he really liked his job. Eliminating the disruptive and destructive members of society, bringing them to justice, it was fulfilling. It was almost as if Sasuke was disposing of the imperfections on his windscreen of life, pushing them aside, out of vision. More than anything else he detested people who bought unnecessary trouble wherever they went.

The revving of an engine shook Sasuke out of his reverie, and he came out of it just in time to catch a car driving down the road – much too fast. Sasuke noted the orange colour and put his own car into ignition, roaring into life as he flashed the lights and sounded the sirens. Chasing after a speed driver was sometimes easy, sometimes not. They could be perfectly reasonable and accept the fine, or act irrationally as if they were on a cop show and about to be sentenced to life in prison or the chair or other ridiculous notions.

This time however it seemed the person had some sense, as they indicated and then pulled over on the side of the road. Sasuke pulled in a metre or so away. Picking up the notepad, he tucked it in his pocket as he unclicked his seatbelt. Just before he opened the door however he looked at himself in the rear view mirror. And saw his hatless head. Scanning the area, he found it on the passenger seat. Cramming it on his head over his rebellious spikes of hair – the only rebellious part of Sasuke, mind you – he opened his door and made his way over to the vehicle.

XXX

Naruto sighed harshly, dragging his hand through his unruly blonde locks irritably. Of course he had to be stopped by a fucking cop, just when he was about to miss the lunch special at Ichiraku. Now he would have to waste time being berated by a middle-aged cop who had nothing better to do than waste his time catching poor innocent souls like Naruto who were only trying to be on time!

When he felt the knock on his window, he growled lowly and turned off his radio. Removing his sunglasses – because cops were touchy about that sorta thing, not that Naruto was well accounted with them – he placed them on the cuff of his t-shirt, letting them rest against his chest. This was going to be beyond boring, why did cops always have to have such dull voices? It made what they were saying ten times more agonizing to listen to. Then he clicked the button to slide open the window, and looked up into the face of the police officer

“What now? I wasn’t even going that fast – whoa!” Naruto’s eyes widened, and his boredom and annoyance dissipated at the sight of the police officer at his window.

The guy was fucking stunning. Two almond-shaped eyes stared back at him, coloured to such a deep, rich brown they could be easily mistaken for black. His face was shaped delicately, almost feminine – if not for the masculine jawline that was currently drawing Naruto’s attention. Naruto’s mind was racing with thoughts of kissing across that jawline, sucking and nipping until the pale skin became a blotchy red.

Though the officer was wearing his uniform hat, Naruto could see the black bangs framing his face attractively. His mind wandered again, Naruto pondering what type of hairstyle the policeman sported. Was it a buzz cut like most police officers had? No, no, wait, the guy had bangs. Was the hair trimmed shortly then? Or was it currently being tied back in a ponytail? Either way Naruto wouldn’t mind running his hands though the ebony locks, pulling hard enough to make the man scream.

“License please.” The policeman finally spoke to him, and Naruto had to hold back a groan.

 _Fuck, his voice is just as sexy as the rest of him_. Naruto swallowed, making sure the drool in his mouth was actually still in there and not sliding down his chin. Reaching inside his back pocket, he pulled out his license and handed it over to the officer with surprisingly steady fingers. Their hands brushed briefly against each other, and Naruto breathed in deeply through his nose. He had only just grazed the skin of this man, and he was already lusting after him.

He had to play it cool. He looked ahead casually, seeming disinterested while the officer perused over his license. When he had finished, he extended his hand to give Naruto back his license, but disappointingly their hands did not touch this time.

“Mr Uzumaki, are you aware that you were driving twenty kilometres over the speed limit enforced in this area?” The policeman asked, looking Naruto straight in the eye intensely and the blonde wondered what those eyes looked like when clouded with lust. He wanted to hear how his name sounded leaving those lips in the throes of passion.

A lazy smile took over his lips, and he moved his arm to rest on the open window of the car, “Was I really? Didn’t even notice, I was too distracted Officer,” Naruto glanced down briefly at the nametag on the cop’s chest, “Uchiha.”

“You are driving a powerful vehicle, distractions are not tolerated.” Officer Uchiha stated, and Naruto heard him but he was more occupied with the movements of those petal pink lips. Reflexively he licked his own, before coming back to himself and grinning in a sexy way – at least that’s what he had been told.

“I know. It’s just really hard when such a pretty face blocks my vision. Not easy to concentrate, y’know?” He thought that was pretty smooth, and his voice didn’t even crack when he said it.

Something about being in the presence of this dark-haired Officer Uchiha set alight a rebellious fire within Naruto – even more rebellious than the one currently existing. He was literally the fan to Naruto’s flame, and Naruto would have him no matter what.

However, only indifference met his flirtatious statement, and he felt a stab of annoyance as the officer pulled out his notepad and began scribbling down in it. More than anything else, Naruto hated being ignored. Sure this was a policeman, a higher power authority in the ranks of society. But he was also drop dead gorgeous and Naruto was having a real hard time restraining himself from not jumping out of his car and fucking the man against it.

“I’m giving you a ticket. You are to pay it off as soon as possible.” Officer Uchiha said, disappointingly clothed and not naked and panting beneath Naruto as he was just imagining. Shaking his head slightly, Naruto picked up the ticket and peered down at the amount scrawled in neat writing.

“Three hundred dollars!” He balked, whipping his gaze around to meet the cop’s evenly.

“You were over the legal limit.” That baritone voice said simply, and Naruto wanted to groan and scream at the same time.

“That’s fucking ridiculous! It wasn’t like I was hurting anyone!” He had known he was driving fast, but come on! It was for a validated reason!

Before Naruto could open his mouth to complain some more and justify his actions, the police officer stood up straight and looked down at Naruto with an emotionless expression on his face.

“Please monitor your speed in the future. I don’t want to have to see you again.” And then Officer Uchiha turned around and left, walking back to his police car.

Though he was thoroughly pissed off at getting a ticket, Naruto couldn’t help but get the feeling he was going to get used to it. Because despite what Officer Uchiha said, Naruto would definitely be seeing him again. By any means necessary.

XXX

Later that day, when Sasuke finished his shift and went home, his thoughts suddenly filled of the speed driver he had booked earlier in the afternoon. His brows drew together when he remembered the easy-going smile and bright blue eyes that held so much mirth within them. Sasuke had known the man was attempting to come onto him, but he had dutifully ignored any unsavoury remarks that fell from Naruto Uzumaki’s lips.

He was a police officer, and fraternising with someone he had dealt with whilst on duty was unacceptable. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, though it was more prevalent among the females who seemed to think they could persuade Sasuke. Few males had done the same, and this Uzumaki fellow had been the first to do so in a year or so.

Kicking off his shoes, he made an irritated noise in his throat and told himself to stop thinking about it. Sasuke would never see the guy again, and that was a good thing. No matter how attractive he may have been.

Pulling open the door to his refrigerator a bit too violently, Sasuke reached in and pulled out a carton of tomato juice and poured himself a glass. He would sit down, read some more of his book he had just started, and forget all about it.

XXX

A week and three hundred dollars later, Naruto decided to set his plan in motion. It had been a Thursday at around two in the afternoon when he had his run-in with Officer Uchiha, a few kilometres away from where Ichiraku was located. He wasn’t sure if Officer Uchiha would be on duty today, but Naruto had to try. If it turned out he wasn’t, then Naruto would just have to keep trying his luck other days of the week.

The thought of walking into the Konoha Police Station to request for Officer Uchiha had crossed his mind, and Naruto had decided he would only use that as a last resort. Besides, there was no challenge in that. He liked the chase, and he would hook Uchiha eventually, he was certain of it.

When he noticed the clock nearing two, he promptly got in his car and started his usual driving route to Ichiraku. Perhaps today he could get the first name of the policeman today. The past week Naruto had been going crazy over knowing what it was. He needed to know the name he would call off when he jerked off later that night. Just the idea of seeing the police officer again had his skin prickling, and an excited grin tugging the corners of his lips. Sure, he had been rebuffed the first time. But Naruto wasn’t one to give up, and like he said: he loved the thrill of the chase.

As soon as Naruto neared the familiar spot, as signified by the shady trees, he pushed down on his accelerator. His heart beat sped up when he noticed the sign standing at the side of the road, blue words shining out brightly. His grin widened as he sped over the strip of road, and he was ecstatic when he saw a police car pull out and signal him to pull over, which Naruto did post-haste.

This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He hoped to whatever Higher Power up above that the cop was Uchiha, not some random guy. Though he wasn’t sure how that worked, seeing as how he was breaking the law. But it was all for a valid reason! The valid reason of exercising his sexual needs, Naruto thought with a perverted grin which he wiped off his face when he saw an officer approaching. He tried looking in his mirrors to catch a glimpse without catching the officer’s attention, but he couldn’t discern anything.

A tap was then heard on his window and Naruto took a deep breath before rolling it down. He consciously had to not smile when he recognised the familiar, beautiful face of Officer Uchiha. He had been right! It seemed as if luck was on his side after all!

Naruto thought he saw the gorgeous brown-black eyes widen slightly, but dull neutrality remained on his officer’s face.

“Did you think you had a chance of getting past me a second time, Mr Uzumaki?” That voice. Naruto had desperately missed hearing that voice. The playbacks in his head just didn’t compare to the real thing.

“Ah, so you remember me? I’m flattered, Officer Uchiha, I really am.” Naruto smiled up at Officer Uchiha, who did not return his smile to him. One day Naruto would see it – he planned on seeing many expressions on that flawless face.

He was overjoyed. This was better than he could have hoped for! His officer was on duty and he remembered who he was, it was perfect. He must have made a bigger impact on the man than he had originally thought.

“You were speeding again.” Even the most mundane words from this cop’s mouth made Naruto’s own salivate in anticipation. He wouldn’t mind a lecture from this policeman, although his officer didn’t seem too invested on wasting words.

“I know I was, but I had to get your attention somehow didn’t I?” Naruto teased, leaning over the arm of his door to look up at the man the centre of his sexual fantasies.

Then Naruto noticed his officer forgot to wear his hat today, thus exposing his hair. Naruto widened his eyes, and then allowed another cheeky grin to twist his mouth upwards. It was the strangest hairstyle Naruto had ever encountered – and that was saying something. Thick, black spikes stuck up at the back of his head, ending at the nape of the pale neck. Naruto was reminded strikingly of the image of a duck’s behind and had to bite his lip to prevent from bursting into laughter.

“Speeding is a criminal offence, Mr Uzumaki. I don’t think you realise the seriousness of the situation.” And then Officer Uchiha was looking at him, and Naruto swallowed thickly.

He certainly did realise the seriousness of the situation, now that he was focusing on the policeman’s lower half. He was slimly built, less muscular than Naruto was for sure. But he sensed that the man possessed a large amount of strength, if those clearly toned thighs and flat stomach was any indication.

 _“Sasuke, when you finish up your shift come into the office. We need your help with some of these files.”_ A voice crackled through the radio on the policeman’s belt, capturing his attention for a moment as he confirmed the order.

Jerking out of his perusal of the man’s figure, Naruto widened his eyes. Sasuke. So that was his Officer’s name. It was so _sexy_ , Naruto though with a devilish smirk. Oh yes, he could definitely hear himself groaning that name. A warm feeling bubbled in the pit of his stomach, but Naruto paid it no attention when Sasuke turned back to him.

“I’m issuing you with another fine. Perhaps if you are broke you’ll obey the law.” Sasuke jotted down the numbers quickly before handing it back to the blonde.

Naruto accepted the fine, and made sure this time that their fingers grazed against each other’s in their exchanged. Eyeing the paper, Naruto saw it was three hundred and fifty dollars this time. Man, Sasuke Uchiha definitely was your typical hardass cop. But Naruto liked that, because it would make it all the better when he finally got the man to lose control.

“Thanks, Officer. Hopefully next time I’ll live up to your expectations.” One of his more seductive smirks was shown as Naruto put the car into ignition and Sasuke raised an eyebrow before stepping away and walking back to his own car.

As Naruto drove along the road – at the correct speed, of course – he laughed out loud, a smile on his face as he rounded the corner. Not only had he learnt his obsession’s name, but he had also been able to thoroughly check him out. And if Naruto wasn’t one hundred percent certain before, he definitely was now. He would have this cop, Sasuke Uchiha, in his bed and begging for his mercy.

XXX

Hours later when Sasuke returned to the station, his mind was inevitably drawn back to the speed driver, Naruto Uzumaki. What kind of moron sped that fast twice in a row? Was he trying to get some sort of criminal record?

Sasuke had an inkling the guy was a moron from their first meeting, and his suspicions were proved correct. Never had he met someone with a total disregard for rules and regulations. It was as if the fines hardly fazed Uzumaki, and both times Sasuke had noticed the way the blonde man had ogled him. It was completely ridiculous. Sasuke could hardly believe someone would be that stupid.

In an irritated mood, he loosened his tie a little before proceeding to the room where his help had been requested with filing. As soon as he walked in the room everyone could sense his displeasure – it was hard not to when a dark aura practically surrounded Sasuke whenever he was feeling pissed or annoyed.

“I’m here, what do you need?” He asked, and prickled at the clear exchange of looks between the other men in the room, surrounded by a table and cabinet overflowing with piles of files.

“What’s with that face?” Sasuke looked over when he heard the drawling voice of his fellow colleague, Shikamaru Nara. “Something happen?”

Forcefully Sasuke pushed the glare from his face to be replaced by his usual neutral expression, and shook his head twice, “It’s nothing.” And with that Sasuke shut the door on the conversation and one of his other colleagues moved forward to request his help regarding a particular pile of files.

Sasuke would not let himself get riled up by one moron with a speeding problem. It was just coincidence it had happened while Sasuke was on duty; the moron just seemed to take pleasure in getting scolded. He would not think about Naruto Uzumaki, because there was nothing to be thought of. Absolutely nothing.

XXX

Over the course of the next month Naruto had many, many more run-ins with his Officer, Sasuke Uchiha. Many were by pure accident and many by careful planning and research on Naruto’s part. All the same, each time they met Naruto felt his lust and desire for the man escalate to heights he hadn’t thought even he was capable of.

At night he dreamt of Sasuke, holding his slender frame and fucking him until all the man would be able to say was Naruto’s name. Almost like a mantra, as if he was worshipping it. He saw himself tugging ebony locks in his hands, running his tongue all over the pale, limber body. Kissing, sucking, sweating, thrusting, moaning, groaning – yeah, he had it bad. But that only made him all the more determined.

After the second time he had been caught speeding, Naruto had tried the following Thursday, but was disappointed to find no one in the familiar spot. Three more days had passed by until Naruto was driving downtown one morning and was called in for a random breath testing. And it was a spontaneous stroke of luck that Sasuke was the officer to test him.

He smirked as he remembered the shocked look on Sasuke’s face, how he had stared at Naruto for a full five seconds before performing the test. That day had been a good day, Sasuke had been wearing a police t-shirt instead of a long-sleeved shirt, and Naruto had surveyed his arms generously. They looked well-built, and Naruto would almost consider them equal concerning their bicep definitions. That was a good thing too. He didn’t want some delicate flower to bang all night and day. No, Naruto liked that Sasuke had fight in him – it would make everything so much better.

Three times more that day he had pulled in to have his breath tested, completely voluntary and being fortunate enough to have Sasuke test him two out of the three times. He had flirted a lot that day, and though he hadn’t made Sasuke blush yet he was sure he had seen an eyebrow twitch once or twice during one of his flirting sessions.

And then the following Thursday Sasuke had been back in his spot, and Naruto had cheered in his car as he had zoomed past much too quickly. A smile always came to his lips when he remembered Sasuke’s reaction,

_“I think you have a problem, Mr Uzumaki. Do you need some sort of assistance?”_

Oh, how Naruto had inserted the sexual innuendos into his response. It had cost him four hundred dollars but Naruto couldn’t care less. His job at the pool – he was a lifeguard, as well as swimming instructor – paid him well and the money was going towards a good cause.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was just about losing his mind. Everywhere he went it seemed as if Naruto Uzumaki was there. His flirting was ceaseless, his intentions now crystal clear. Naruto was clearly trying to get into his pants.

Of course, Sasuke would allow no such thing. Even if Naruto – Sasuke hated how he called the moron by his first name in his mind now – was his type in every sense of the word, he would refrain. He was a professional, and wouldn’t let himself be sucked into this civilian’s wishes. A more personal reason was that he just didn’t want to give into Naruto.

The blonde was annoying, and loud, and persistent. Admittedly, Sasuke was intrigued as to how long he would keep up this chase. Sasuke had increased the fines each time Naruto had been caught speeding, but it still didn’t faze the blonde. Always he was so caught up in Sasuke, looking at him, complimenting him, flirting with him – it was not helping that Sasuke had thoughts about Naruto outside the workplace.

He refused to let himself be a made of fool of though, and Sasuke would see to it that Naruto would soon enough feel the full force of Sasuke’s power.

XXX

That power came into fruition in two and half weeks’ time, when Sasuke caught Naruto speeding again but instead of giving him a ticket asked him to accompany him to the station instead. The look of utter shock on his face was worth it, but Sasuke didn’t allow the self-satisfied smirk to show until his back was turned.

Naruto said nothing except for voicing his agreement to comply, and they both drove off to the station together. When they arrived Sasuke escorted Naruto inside, making sure to walk behind him as that was the common practice concerning law-breakers, but also because he didn’t want to give Naruto a full view of his ass, as he was sure the moronic blonde was dying to see.

After seating the speed driver in his office, Sasuke sat down behind his desk and linked his hands together, resting his elbows on his desk as he stared across at Naruto. The moron was wearing dark washed blue jeans, accompanied with an orange t-shirt with black letters across the chest that read ‘No Ramen, No Life’, all topped off by his unruly blonde hair and his devil-may-care attitude. Yes, he was definitely good-looking, in a rugged kind of way.

“Mr Uzumaki, you do realise you have been caught speeding excessively over the limit nine times over the past month, don’t you?” He didn’t hesitate though; he didn’t beat around the bush. Maybe, if he did this right, Sasuke could make the moron stop chasing him for good.

Naruto, who had yet to say anything, widened his eyes a moment, before grinning triumphantly and leaning back in his seat. Only raising an eyebrow, Sasuke waited patiently for him to elaborate.

“Nine huh? I lost count around the second or third time. But as I said before, pretty faces distract me officer.” Naruto said, in his scratchy voice that Sasuke would never admit he sometimes heard in his mind at night.

The officer was speechless. Was he actually hearing this? Sasuke had underestimated this guy. He was – he was proud of that? All the speeding, it didn’t even have an impact on Naruto. It wasn’t even important to him, because he was sitting in a policeman’s office and looked at complete ease. Naruto grinned breezily at him, and Sasuke clenched his jaw tightly.

“Well, it is unacceptable. You are to be detained here for three hours, and then you may leave.” Sasuke stood up and indicated to the cell just across the door from his office. Then he realised his mistake as he had presented his back to Naruto, who was now most certainly staring at his ass.

Sighing to himself, he turned around and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw where Naruto’s line of vision was aimed – and was still not moving. Deciding to ignore him, he strode over to his desk and picked up the keys, jangling them a little more loudly than necessary to catch the blonde’s attention.

He did, and he watched as Naruto gave his head a tiny shake before looking over at Sasuke again while coming to a stand, “So wait – no fine this time?”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sasuke voiced his answer in the affirmative that yes, there would be no fine issued. Honestly, the casualty Naruto spoke to him with was not what he was used to. He had always intimidated people he had confronted on the road or during a crime. But this guy just soaked it all up like a sponge.

He led Naruto inside, then locked the gate and went back over to his office. Sasuke soon regretted his decision however as Naruto was talking through the gate bars to him, saying raunchy comments and his usual come-ons. It went on for fifteen minutes until Sasuke could take no more.

“Do you have some sort of psychological problem you need to address?” Sasuke looked up from his clipboard, sharp black eyes crossing the distance across the room to the cell where Naruto was being held. He was currently lying down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with his arms crossed up behind his head.

“Ha, maybe. That old pervert always said I had an overactive personality. I just, I have this–this need.” A serious tone enveloped Uzumaki’s voice, causing a thin eyebrow to rise questioningly as Sasuke hesitatingly spoke.

“The need for what?”

Naruto was sitting upright now, with his legs over the side of the bed and his eyes looking at the wall opposite. Slowly, startling blue eyes settled on Sasuke as a fist clenched on his lap.

“The need,” The blonde paused here, some type of dramatic effect he was trying to employ perhaps. Sasuke only stared boredly, waiting for the moron to speak. And he could see Naruto grinning. _He just loves having attention centred on himself_ , Sasuke thought sourly.

A breath exhaled from the blonde’s lips, and then he said with full theatricality, “For speed.”

Sasuke stared at the prisoner for a few seconds before drawing in a deep breath through his nose and doing everything possible not to release it with a sigh. He was successful, and the usual glare implanted itself on his face when he regarded the blonde-haired man.

“Are you mocking me?” The question ended with a clear threat, and Naruto merely grinned cockily and he rested his elbows on his knees, propping his jaw in his hands as he looked in the direction of the police officer.

“If I was mocking you, trust me, you’d know Officer Uchiha.” A wink accompanied the bold statement and Sasuke’s attention was no longer piqued, a dull thud heard when he dropped the clipboard onto his desk with all the disinterest one has in something distasteful.

“You will be detained here for three hours. If you require the use of the bathroom you will find a toilet located to the left of your cell. If you wish to make your one phone call–”

“–I should press this button right here to alert you to come and unlock my cell. Then you’ll escort me to the jail telephone while I make the call. I know. I watch the TV shows Sasuke.” Naruto finished, cocky grin in place and Sasuke only narrowed his eyes dangerously. This guy sure loved pushing his buttons.

“Please refrain from using my first name Mr Uzumaki. It’s disrespectful.” He said instead of the colourful string of obscenities he had been screaming inside his head. Control, he needed to have control.

“I don’t think so. I rather like using your first name, y’know?” The blonde shrugged, and Sasuke wanted to fling his pen right between those two blue orbs.

“Keep the noise level to a minimum. I am trying to do a job here.” And with that Sasuke gathered his papers together, picked up his pen, and diligently ignored the prisoner as he strove to get on with his work.

“Whatever you say, Officer.” The voice was breezy and light and Sasuke tried not to think about a certain blonde moron ogling him _again._

XXX

The three hours dragged on at first, then went by quickly, and the last half hour was the longest in Naruto’s life. It was boring sitting in a cell, and absolutely torturous having a view of his very fuckable officer, and not being able to do anything but watch him and talk to him. Sometimes Sasuke answered him, most of the time he ignored him.

His eyes followed his officer’s movements from his place on the bed as he stood from his desk and made his way over to Naruto’s cell, unlocking it and closing the gate as he stepped inside, “This can’t go on any longer,” Sasuke said, looking at him seriously, and Naruto decided now was the time to make his final move.

“You know, you can actually do something for me, Officer Uchiha,” he said, eyes remaining locked in the dark, alluring eyes.

Sasuke narrowed those eyes slightly, thinning his lips as he asked in a cautious voice, “What would that be?”

“Have sex with me.”

A short silence spanned between them, as they stared the other down. Naruto was resolute. He could take the torture no longer – he would have his officer right here, right now.

Sasuke’s lips parted, his voice coming out with a clearly practiced professionalism, “Did I just hear you correctly Mr Uzumaki?”

“Yes, you did,” he nodded for emphasis, “I, Naruto Uzumaki, would like to have sex with you, Sasuke Uchiha. So how ‘bout it?”

“It’s Officer Uchiha. And as for your offer I refuse.” His officer’s stare was hard and moving, and if Naruto took him at face value he would have probably given him up as a lost cause. But it was something in those eyes that kept Naruto hanging onto his hope.

“Oh really? And why is that?”

“It’s unprofessional for a police officer to see prisoners outside of the station. It’s not appropriate.”

Naruto rolled his eyes at the predictable excuse. As if he gave a fuck about banging a policeman, he didn’t care. He had always followed his instincts – and his instincts told him that he wanted Sasuke, and wanted him bad. And he was willing to wager his car that Sasuke felt the same. There was no way a cop would put up with so much shit from a civilian if there wasn’t interest involved.

“So if I was just a regular civilian you’d consider it?” But he pressed on – he would convince Sasuke eventually.

The officer frowned, “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what is it? Am I not your type?”

Sighing, Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and Naruto revelled in the sight of his sexual interest frustrated. It was sexy – just as Naruto had presumed it to be. Not to mention riling the policeman up was a blast.

“Mr Uzumaki, you’re not aware of when you’re crossing people’s personal boundaries are you?”

Naruto shrugged, “No, not really.”

“I am not comfortable having a conversation like this with you. I’m not interested in those sorts of offers.” As if to emphasise his point Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and Naruto started to wonder if he had gotten this totally wrong.

“Wait, you are gay aren’t you? You’re not straight right?” Sasuke couldn’t be straight – he couldn’t be! Not with that hair! Naruto had come to a stand in his panic, and was waiting anxiously for Sasuke to affirm his homosexuality.

“Mr Uzumaki!”

Frowning at hearing his name instead, Naruto scratched his chin before realising, “What? Oh, sorry. That was too far wasn’t it?”

Sighing heavily, Sasuke uncrossed his arms and stepped away from the wall, “Just stop speeding. If you keep this up there could be serious consequences.”

“Just let me fuck you, and maybe I’ll consider it.” Naruto countered, thinking his request quite reasonable.

“Mr Uzumaki, you should know what you are saying is inappropriate. And besides, your attempts have yet to convince me.”

Naruto’s mind came to a screeching halt, his body becoming unnaturally still as he asked lowly, “What?”

A scoff met his ears, fuelling Naruto’s rage as the man of his dreams ridiculed him right before his eyes, “They are feeble and repetitive. Honestly, you seem all bark and no bite to me Mr Uzumaki.”

The bastard was mocking him! Him! Naruto Uzumaki! Balling his hands into tight fists, Naruto raised angry blue eyes to the cool ones staring at him dispassionately. Quick steps closed the space between him and Sasuke, until he was standing face to face with the man.

“My name is Naruto, so call me fucking Naruto.” His voice came out as more of a gravelly growl. He was tired of the games they were both playing, he wanted action.

But it seemed Sasuke was not, as he rolled his gorgeous eyes and pushed at Naruto’s chest firmly, “I don’t take orders, I give them. You’re the one who’s got it around the wrong way _Mr Uzumaki_.”

Grinding his teeth together, Naruto uncurled one of his fists to wrap around the blue material of the police officer who had plagued his mind for well over a month, a flood of emotions drowning him, “You listen here, I have been going out of my mind this past month all because of you. Now I finally have you where I want you, I’m not gonna let you get away without getting what I want first.”

“And what makes you think you deserve it? All you do is break the law. Why should I take an interest in you?” Sasuke questioned him, raising both eyebrows but yet not attempting to remove the hold Naruto had on his shirt.

“Because I bet you no one else has gone to the fucking lengths I have to get to you. Others have tried, I know, maybe even scratched the surface a little. But me, I’ve gotten closer than anyone ever has. And do you know how I know that, Sasuke?” His voice had started off loud and bold bu gradually digressed to a softer, more seductive tone.

Sasuke wasn’t saying anything, and Naruto used the closeness of their position to lean his face in right next to Sasuke’s. When he felt his cheek brush against a paler one, he stopped, his lips hovering close to his officer’s ear. Sasuke was stiff as a board against him, and Naruto had to hold in a snicker. How he would love unwinding that tight body into a mess of tangled limbs and wanton moans.

When he gathered that Sasuke wasn’t going to answer his question, he spoke, making sure his cheek was still pressing against Sasuke’s and that the policeman could feel his lips moving against his skin, “For the reason that you like being chased just as much as I love the chase, isn’t that right?”

Silence met his question, and Naruto smirked in victory. One-sided obsession his ass, he knew Sasuke liked him too. Releasing his hold on the shirt, he let his hands wander down until they reached the buckle of a belt. He almost thought he got away with it until a pale hand clamped over his firmly.

“Get off me this instant.” Sasuke ordered, eyes blazing and begging to be challenged.

“Make me.” And with surprising quickness he unzipped his officer’s trousers and slipped a hand inside past the material of the boxers, cupping the dick he had fantasised about countless times.

He sensed rather than saw a hand raise and Naruto acted instinctively, using his other hand to stop the clenched fist that was flying his way. Slamming it up against the wall, he used all his strength to push up against the unyielding body, pressing Sasuke closer into the wall of the cell.

“Resistance ain’t gonna do you any good Sasuke, I’m very stubborn y’know.” He said the words with his lips pressed against the pale neck, his hand starting to squeeze the appendage between the cop’s legs. He could feel Sasuke’s pulse jumping in his throat, heard his breath coming out in short gasps.

Pulling away from his neck, he looked into the shadowy depths of those alluring orbs, before leaning down and capturing the soft-looking lips in his own ferociously.

XXX

He stood against the wall, shell-shocked and still as this idiot’s mouth roved over his own so recklessly. This guy, he was so intolerable. He was ridiculously stupid, phenomenally moronic and annoyingly determined. There was no fear in his actions. Naruto truly didn’t give a damn about the repercussions. All he wanted was Sasuke.

And Sasuke irritatingly found himself wanting Naruto too.

But he wouldn’t give in so easily, as his own lips began to move and participate in the heated kiss. His eyes were already open, so when Naruto’s flew open in surprise from the response he only stared before sliding his tongue in between the loose lips. His actions were met with a gasp, and then a growl and a tongue pushed inside his own mouth before he could do anything to stop it.

A momentary moan was caught in his throat when he felt the hand around his cock rub over his head, and the hand that wasn’t caught by Naruto’s moved up to squeeze the broad shoulder caging him in against the wall.

They continued kissing, and Sasuke was so distracted by it and the attention given to his cock that he didn’t notice when Naruto had yanked his pants down to pool around his ankles. It was only when he felt a warm palm cradle his jaw to deepen the kiss that he realised his hand was no longer being held up against the wall, and he was bare below the waist.

Breaking the kiss, he moved quickly and switched their positions, slamming Naruto up against the cell wall, his hands landing on either side of the wall between the blonde head. Stepping out of his crumpled pants, Sasuke pressed his lower half flush against Naruto’s and stared straight at his rebellious face.

“Don’t think you can own me, _Naruto_.” He deliberately drew out the pronunciation of the man’s name, enjoying how he shuddered against Sasuke.

In a fluid motion he unzipped the dark wash jeans and pulled them down, followed by a pair of boxers. His dark gaze lingered on the thick cock nestled between two tanned, muscular thighs. He almost licked his lips but stopped himself as he dropped to his knees.

“Fuck, Sasuke I am so gonna get you to moan my name by the end of the night,” Sasuke looked up from Naruto’s manhood to glance at his face, and noticed the hungry glaze in the cobalt eyes. It made Sasuke shiver, even though he was the one about to give Naruto a blow job.

He must have been staring too long because he felt a hand bury itself in his hair, a raspy voice demanding, “Come on, suck me, Officer Uchiha.”

Excitement rushed to his dick at being addressed as such, and he his mouth in close enough that he was breathing against the curly blonde hairs. The hand stayed on the back of his head, and Sasuke moved his own hands to grip brawny thighs tightly.

His tongue swirled across the tip in a feather-light touch, and he heard Naruto hiss and smirked in satisfaction. Then he focused again and returned licking across the head, twisting his tongue in every direction. He could tell by the slight trembling of the thighs it was working.

Sasuke didn’t know what possessed him to act so rashly. Perhaps it was the thrill of being chased, like Naruto had said. It had been a while since someone had been so determined to have him, and Sasuke knew his natural attraction was definitely playing its part here. What he was doing was so unprofessional, so thoughtless – and yet he couldn’t stop. The lust coiling within him was expanding, and Sasuke was through denying himself.

Lapping at the pearls of pre-cum splashing against his tongue, Sasuke licked a long trail from tip to base and the groan he received in return was worth it. Pulling back completely, he raised his eyes to greet the clouded blue ones staring down at him hungrily.

Sasuke deep throated him, keeping eye contact the entire time. A drawn-out moan elicited from the blonde’s lips, and Sasuke began to suck firmly. The hand in his hair tightened, pulling erratically and Sasuke would have smirked. He was no one’s to be controlled, he was the controller.

“Shit, Sasuke I’m gonna–” He was warning Sasuke, giving him a chance to pull back. But Sasuke wouldn’t do that. As if he’d pull away now, and he must have made it clear through his eyes because Naruto smirked faintly before bucking his hips forward into his mouth and then coming with an erogenous groan.

Sasuke swallowed all of it, and found he didn’t quite detest the taste as much as he thought he would. Once he was finished, he pulled away, and licked around his lips to clean up any remains of Naruto’s essence.

Rough panting was heard above him and he looked upward just in time as two arms reached down and scooped him up to a standing position, his mouth smashed against Naruto’s in a messy, passionate kiss.

XXX

His head was still spinning after that blow job, but he needed to feel Sasuke’s lips against his. He could taste himself on his officer’s lips, and it drove him a little crazy. Seeing Sasuke on his knees in front of him had done funny things to Naruto’s chest, and not only increased his want but his need for the man.

When they broke apart, both flushed and breathing heavily, Naruto stepped of his jeans and boxers that had fallen to the ground. With his hands on Sasuke’s hips, he guided him backwards until they reached the bed Naruto had been lying on for some of the afternoon. He made Sasuke sit down on it, and then crouched down to untie his shoes and remove his socks.

“Take yours off too,” he said, sparing Sasuke a glanced only to find he had already removed everything before Naruto had even finished with his socks.

His mouth fell open, and he felt the tell-tale sign of saliva gather in his mouth as his eyes drank in the sight of clearly defined abs and a well-built body. Sasuke was _definitely_ pretty to look at, clothes or no clothes.

“Are you just going to stare? Because if so I can still leave–”

Naruto undressed quicker than he was certain he ever had in his life. He allowed Sasuke the same liberty of inspecting him, before becoming impatient and striding over to the bed. Pushing at the delicious chest, he climbed atop the bed and simultaneously atop Sasuke.

Once he was straddling him, he stared down at the face he had admired for so long. It was flushed, the raven hair splayed on the pillow – and yet the same stoic defiance was found in his features. This was Sasuke though, and he wouldn’t trade him for anyone.

A hand suddenly fisted his blonde hair, and he was brought nose to nose with Sasuke. “Who said you were going to top, idiot?” The question was breathed out; almost sounding breathless and it made Naruto swallow tightly.

“No offence, but you don’t strike me as a top, Officer Uchiha.” He grinded down into Sasuke deeply, causing a barely stifled moan to fall from his lips. A smirk formed on his lips, and he closed the small space between their lips in a languid kiss.

He noticed how Sasuke had lost his focus in the kiss, and used this to his advantage as he placed a hand on the chest below him, letting it travel over the pale skin lightly before settling over a nipple. Running his thumb over it, he swallowed Sasuke’s gasp in another kiss, sliding his tongue inside to lick around the moist cavern of his mouth. He then pinched the nipple between, and broke away from the kiss to drop his mouth over the other, unoccupied nipple.

As he scraped his teeth over it, he heard a soft whimper and stopped his sucking and pinching to pull away and look down at his officer. Sweat trickled down his temple, his cheeks were redder than before, and he could see how the brown-black eyes were darkening in lust.

“See what I mean?” He asked teasingly, and he chuckled at the half-hearted glare he received.

His laughter stopped however when Sasuke raised his hips, their cocks pressing against each other briefly.

XXX

Hooking his lithe arms around Naruto’s neck, he pulled him back in and stared at him imploringly, “Better prove to me you can, then,” Sasuke whispered against his lips, and was pleased when the hairs on the back of his tanned neck rose.

A short gasp escaped him as he was swiftly turned over, his arms unlinking from Naruto’s neck and his face now resting against the smooth covers of the bed.

“Oh, I’ll prove it all right,” Naruto’s voice goaded him from behind, and Sasuke heard the distinct sound of something being uncapped – how did the idiot have lube on him? – when he felt his ass being raised higher by insistent hands, “Just you wait. I’ll be giving you the best fucking of your life you won’t ever want anyone else.”

Sasuke couldn’t help but snort at that, which Naruto didn’t seem too happy about as he thrust a lube-coated finger inside him harshly. He lost his breath for a second, then gathered himself and tried to stop clenching around the digit.

“You-you actually carry lube around with you?” He asked, surprised with the ego Naruto had. But then when he backtracked and thought about his previous encounters with the blonde idiot, he wasn’t surprised at all.

“Ah, every time I leave the house. I never know when I’m gonna run into you, Sasuke.” The finger wriggled around inside him, working past the ring of tight muscle and Sasuke forced himself to stay loose.

“Arrogant bastard,” Sasuke said demurely, and inhaled sharply when a second finger joined the first.

“Funny, I was just about to say the same thing.” Naruto was leaning over him, his warm chest pressing against Sasuke’s back intimately and he swallowed past the lump in his throat. The two fingers began to imitate a scissoring motion, and Sasuke shifted his ass, wriggling it a little to get used to the feeling.

“Eager for my cock, Sasuke?” Naruto murmured against the skin of his left shoulder, and then left scorching kisses in his wake.

Sasuke braced himself on his forearms, his black bangs dangling down to tickle his cheeks. His breathing was laboured as he replied, “Hoping it doesn’t disappoint, Naruto.”

He knew saying his name would get a reaction from the blonde man, and that reaction came in the form of a third finger ramming into his hole. Sasuke choked out a gasp, but kept himself loose.

“Fucking hell, I’m gonna fuck you so fucking hard.” The fingers curled around, twisting and scissoring rapidly as Naruto spoke, and Sasuke clenched his palms inward to make fists.

So Naruto always kept lube on him whenever he had a chance of running into him, did he? That meant that the second time they met, the blonde had had some, probably in his pocket. For some reason Sasuke smirked, even as the fingers continued moving inside him. This guy sure was obsessed with him, he really had been chasing after him.

However his smirk slipped when the fingers brushed against that spot and Sasuke couldn’t help but moan appreciatively. Naruto figured out what had happened without exchanging words, and didn’t waste time extracting his fingers.

Sasuke realised just then that he had allowed himself to be caught, and he didn’t entirely mind that.

XXX

Lining his cock up against the small pink hole awaiting him, a sense of great anticipation filled Naruto. He was about to fuck the police cop he had been lusting after over a month. He was about to end his chase. Spurred on by the enticing thought, he pushed inside in one go.

A rush of adrenaline flew through his body as Sasuke’s tightness clamped down on him. So good, it was so _good._ Naruto wanted to move right away. To fuck Sasuke’s tight ass until he was raw and aching. But he didn’t. He did have some restraint, and he harnessed what little of it he possessed in keeping still.

Sasuke clearly needed the time, if the way his chest was heaving and his forearms were shaking was any indication.

“You okay?” He managed to get out, desperately trying to ignore the way Sasuke’s ass was clenching around him.

When Sasuke spoke Naruto knew it was with a very forced voice of control that could have only come from his job as a police officer, “Fine. Just let me…”

He didn’t press Sasuke to finish his sentence as he trailed off, and waited as slowly; Sasuke unclenched his muscles and gradually became loose. Naruto exhaled out, and repositioned his hands to grip Sasuke’s hips.

However his actions weren’t fast enough for Sasuke, who hissed at him through gritted teeth, “What are you waiting for? Move or I’ll–”

So Naruto moved. Thrusting forward, he groaned and at the same time Sasuke moaned loudly. Naruto liked that, he wanted to hear more. He thrust in again, and another moan fell from those lustrous lips. Setting up a rhythmic pace of thrusting, Naruto dug his fingernails into the soft flesh of Sasuke’s strong hips, and Sasuke let his head hang down loosely as Naruto fucked him.

A euphoric bliss came over Naruto, as he watched himself thrusting inside the man he had chased for so long. It had taken a while, but here he was. He had done it. He was fucking Sasuke Uchiha, Officer Sasuke Uchiha, right here in a prison cell bed.

“This fast enough for you, Sasuke?” He panted into the latter’s ear, delivering a particularly hard thrust that must have grazed that spot.

“Haaa, Naruto,” Said man froze slightly at hearing his name moaned so lasciviously, then jump-started into action as he drew his dick all the way out so only the head remained in Sasuke before slamming back in all the way to his hilt.

Sasuke gasped, then shuddered as he felt Naruto pull out almost all the way again and repeat his previous actions. He kept on doing this ceaselessly, watching as his officer who had been so composed earlier fell apart because of him.

“Ahhh, haaa-ahh,” The moans and whimpers were the best kind of music to Naruto’s ears, and he slumped down over the muscled back, moving his arms to wrap around Sasuke’s chest closely.

“You look fucking incredible, bent over like that and just taking my cock,” He rasped lusciously, pounding into the pale ass again, resetting the rhythm he had applied earlier.

XXX

“Nnghh, Naruto, you–” But Sasuke cut himself off as he threw his head back, letting it rest against Naruto’s shoulder as the man continued to plough him roguishly.

Sasuke’s mind was swimming, no, drowning in desire. The sensations that racked his body were exhilarating, and he had to admit that when Naruto declared it would be the best fucking of his life he may have been telling the truth.

He had submitted, had lost his control. And frankly at this point, Sasuke couldn’t care less. He was letting himself be taken by a speed driving lunatic who had an unhealthy obsession with him – but Sasuke wouldn’t lie. He was becoming more obsessed with Naruto the longer he stayed in his presence.

The blonde man knew what he liked without asking; hit his spot without Sasuke directing him. He was losing himself, and he knew he had said Naruto’s name more than once but he couldn’t help himself. Naruto was making him go insane.

The pressure in his dick soon became too much and Sasuke hazily wrapped one of his hands around it, beginning to pump himself roughly. But soon he felt his hand being pushed away, replaced by a larger, tanner one.

Looking over his shoulder he was met with steely blue eyes gazing down at him.

“Let me take care of that,” Naruto said, and Sasuke was about to reply but a well-aimed thrust left him lost for words as his head fell forward again.

Pressing his face into the sheets, he moaned practically every time Naruto thrust into him, and he felt the coil inside him start to unwind. His arms quivered and his chest was heaving.

“N-Naruto, I–I’m about to–” He gasped when Naruto scraped a nail over his slit, while at the same time hitting his spot dead on.

“Then come, Sasuke.” Naruto simply said.

And just like that Sasuke let himself go and came with a loud cry he didn’t even try to muffle with the blanket. His essence spilled out of him, and he whimpered at how good it felt to have release.

Above him he felt Naruto thrust a few more times, then the hot liquid spilled inside him and Naruto collapsed on top of his back, riding out his orgasm.

The two were out of breath and completely spent, and when Sasuke’s forearms could hold him no longer he fell face first into the bed cover below him with Naruto following after him. He groaned at the extra weight but Naruto pulled out and rolled off him, landing beside Sasuke on his back. Sasuke stayed lying on his stomach, his forearms drawn up as a pillow for his face as he tried to catch his breath.

“Wow. That was – I mean that was just – I don’t even know how to describe it. Fucking incredible, fantastic, spectacular, mind-blowing and out of this world all rolled up into one sexy package.”

Sasuke turned his head to regard Naruto, who lay on his back and was looking up at the ceiling in awe. His tanned chest was moving up and down rapidly, his whiskered cheeks flushed and sweaty.

Rolling his eyes, he shrugged his shoulders and murmured in reply, “It was okay.”

He got an instant reactions, just as he had predicted, “Okay? Okay!? Sasuke, that was more than okay! You fucking know it was more than okay!”

Sasuke hid his smirk within his forearms, but he knew his snickering gave him away. Naruto blinked at him before smiling and starting to laugh as well. Watching, Sasuke only just realised he had never seen Naruto actually smile before. He was always smirking, or smiling in a seductive manner. This was just a carefree smile, full of happiness. Happiness that had been caused by Sasuke. The very thought made Sasuke’s insides feel warm, but he ignored it for a moment as he sighed and wriggled around until he got himself under the covers.

When Naruto had stopped laughing he followed suit, and moved over closer to Sasuke. “Are you gonna spend the night here?”

Snorting, Sasuke marvelled at the idiocy of the moron, “No, Naruto. I’m sweaty, covered in cum, and need a shower.”

“So what are you lying here for?” The blonde pressed, his blue eyes now sparkling as they cleared from their previous lustful state.

“No reason.” Sasuke lied. He wouldn’t dare admit the reason he was lying down was because he needed to rest a little. Though it had been an amazing round of sex, it had left Sasuke relatively sore.

Confusion marred Naruto’s features for a moment before a slow grin worked its way onto his face and he moved over closer to Sasuke, leaving barely an inch between them, “Could it be that my sexual skill has left you temporarily incapacitated, Officer Uchiha?”

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke turned his head and huffed quietly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

A giggle filled the air and Sasuke scowled when he felt an arm hug his back, “Well then I guess I’ll just stay here until you’re ready to leave, because I’m such a considerate guy.”

“I’m honoured.” Sasuke replied dryly, but his lips were set in a small smirk as he felt Naruto’s warmth against him.

Maybe if Naruto was lucky, Sasuke would let him try to catch him again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you want to :)


End file.
